2ηιcε 2вε 4gσттεη
by PandaN00b
Summary: "ne.. Gokudera-kun... What if I were to die tomorrow?" "What kind of question is that?" Time runs out as love blooms between two. However, only one obstacle stands in their way and being together. [Gokudera x Reader] OOC


**(A/N) Augh gomenasai, I'm really supposed to be updating The Music in Your Eyes.. Ah but on with the story :3**

**oh and sorry if Goku-chan is OOC, and uh (c/n) stands for cat's name :3**

**Disclaimer: I do no own KHR or you**

* * *

No one understood you. Nor did they ever take the time to actually get to know you better than just judge you by just one look. Well maybe you were a bit weird, and maybe you did spend a lot of time by yourself, but that isn't so bad.. right? They just left you alone, not wanting to be affiliated with a weird loner such as yourself. Oh no, it wasn't like you were ugly or anything..

Other than being a little weird, you did have a soft and gentle side that was never seen by anyone (because they never stayed long enough to actually see it themselves). They would have probably never guessed that you were someone who cherished life. Which was most likely why they deemed you weird because you would sometimes talk about how precious life is.

When people weren't watching, you could be found tending to flowers or playing with stray animals.

However, even if they knew of this side of you.. they would never know the reason for why you cherished life so much and desired to make the most out of it. They could never know.

Know that you had a weak body diagnosed with a disease slowly eating away at your body. As much as your parents never wanted you to know in fear that it would bring you depression, it just made you determined to live life to the fullest while you still had time to live.

No one would ever notice how each day you would start looking paler, your body growing weaker as the year progresses.

No one... except him..

You smiled as you crouched down in front of a cardboard box that sheltered three kittens left there to be picked up by a caring individual. Letting out a sigh of relief that they were still here, you took out a small carton of milk and a small dish from the plastic shopping bag slung around your shoulder. Setting the dish inside the box and filling it with milk, you watched as the small furry kittens meow and stumble towards the bowl.

A small smile stretched your lips as they drink the milk. You reached down and used your index finger to gently pet the smallest one of the three. Unlike the other two who were much fluffier with snow white fur, this one was a bit more scrawnier and not as fluffy. You could already guess that this little guy was the last of the batter to be born, the weakest of the bunch.

However, you guessed, the one with biggest heart.

The one you were caressing purred and took a break from slurping up the milk to nuzzle his nose against your finger. Your smile widened as your carefully picked him up and place him on your lap. As the kitten purred in satisfaction and curled up into a ball, you slowly used your pointer finger to caress the soft fur of his side.

This one reminded you of yourself. Physically weak but strong at heart, that's what your parents said to you with proud smiles.. just days before they passed away from a stupid car accident.

"You're really good with animals," a voice behind you said.

You flinched and glanced back to see a boy who also had the same idea as you. He too had a plastic bag full of necessities for kittens. The boy was obviously taller than you, had a mop of snowy hair, a laid back poise, and had the most prettiest emerald eyes you had ever seen. You recognized him as that guy who hangs out with that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato.

Realizing he was probably waiting for a response, you flinched and scooted out of the way, "A-ah I guess we had the same idea.." You bit your lip as you glanced down to see the scrawny kitten on your lap sitting up and gazing up at you with its green irises. Your heart melted, you squealed and picked him up. Bringing him to eye level, you smiled brightly at the kitten who meowed in response and playfully placed his tiny paw on the tip of your nose.

"Yeah.. you beat me to it though," Gokudera said as he scratched the back of his neck. He watched as you giggled and cradled the scrawny little snow white kitten, it made him feel fuzzy inside at the way you smiled down at the little guy. "He really likes you..." he pointed out as he too knelt down beside you and attempted to pet the kitten in your arms with his index finger.

However, the little kitten opted to bite and begin to nibble on his finger.

The teen grunted at the pain and recoiled his hand, "Ouch, what the-"

He paused when he noticed you were giggling. A soft pink hue dusted over his cheeks as he pouted childishly, "Wh-what are you laughing at, woman?"

Still slightly chuckling, you shake your head, "Nothing, that was really cute though."

His blush grew darker as he looked away and focused on the other two kittens still inside the box.

You smiled at him and continued to pet the little kitten in your arms. This was your first time to actually talk to someone who didn't see you as a weirdo. Maybe you could actually be able to make friends before your time was up, even if it's just one friend.. it would suffice. At least you could pass with no regrets, with someone in this world who would actually care for someone like you.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

You blinked and giggled as Gokudera trying to pet the other kittens inside the box but only for them to start chomping on his hand.

He shot a glare at you, "Don't laugh at me!"

.

.

After your little meeting with Gokudera Hayato, you had become attached to the little scrawny kitten so you ended up bringing him back home while Gokudera brought the other two home even if they seemed to constantly choose to bite his hand.

Also, the silver headed teen had even introduced you to "Tenth" and "the baseball idiot". So you were ecstatic to know that you had three friends now.

You sat under a tree on the river bank with the little kitten curled up into a ball and napping on your lap as you watched the fluffy clouds above slowly move by. Gently petting the kitten, who you named (c/n), you smiled and leaned your head back against the trunk of the tree.

It was really nice weather and you were glad it was a weekend so you could just sit here all day long.. well at least until sunset. However, your condition began to grow worse and you began to feel sickly. But because you hang out with Gokudera a lot, you always try your best to hide your suffering.

You promised yourself that you wouldn't worry him and become a bother, but lately you began to start coughing and grow tired all of a sudden. Heck, there was that one time during class where you fainted from exhaustion and he had to carry you to the infirmary. He had his suspicions but when he or his friends asked if you were alright, you just waved it off claiming it as a minor cold.

You began to feel lightheaded and started to doze off, your vision blurred and eyelids quickly growing heavy and soon you were asleep.

Gokudera who had been watching you from afar (so not a stalker), knelt in front of your form and smiled gently as he tucked a lock of your (h/c) hair behind your ear.

He leaned over and kissed your forehead softly just in case he woke you up and whispered, "I like you.."

.

.

It was just another normal school day and you were about to meet up with Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto for lunch like usual. That is.. until suddenly your condition went downhill and fainted.

The trio wondered where you were until a student burst through the doors and claimed that you had fainted in the hallway. Gokudera instantly was up on his feet and shoved the student out of the way before rushing to the infirmary.

Concern and fear bubbled up inside him as he pushed past people and flung open the door to the infirmary. Shamal blinked and motioned towards one of the beds where you lay with a wet cloth placed on your forehead. As Gokudera hurried to your side, he noticed how your eyebrows were furrowed and face twisted in pain. He could hear your ragged breathing as he grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed and took a seat.

"Her condition is worsening," Shamal's voice cut through the silence, "at this point, she has little time left to live, at most, she has about one month."

Emerald eyes dilated as they gazed down at you suffering.

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_ he thought as his hand found its place holding yours.

The perverted doctor said nothing more, but he was surprised to see this side of his apprentice. Well, the silver headed teen had a soft spot for Tsuna, but this.. Maybe you were actually on a level on par with Tsuna within the bomber's heart.  
.

.

"Ne Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun has never acted this way before.." Tsuna whispered to the taller teen beside him as they silently peered into the infirmary where Gokudera was still sitting by your unconscious form. Classes were already over and the bomber refused to leave your side, even if Tsuna asked him. The brunette was beginning to worry not only about your condition but about his storm guardian. Especially if Hibari were to pass by.

"Haha.. you're right," Yamamoto grinned as he saw Gokudera once again replace the wet cloth on your forehead.

By now, your ragged breath was faint but still audible to their ears.

"Stupid woman," he whispered, running his fingers through his snowy tresses, "look what you're doing to me.."

.

.

You could barely move as you started to come to. The colors of the sunset filled the room, peeking through the slightly drawn curtains.

Blinking, you realized your hand felt warm. Glancing down, you discovered your hand loosely holding on to another hand that tightly yet gently held on in return. A fuzzy feeling grew in your chest when you noticed that you weren't the only one in the infirmary.

Hunched over with his head resting on the spot on the bed beside your arm, was Gokudera Hayato.

You mentally screamed at your numb body parts to move. You figured he probably hated you now, you've been nothing but a hassle with this weak body of yours. No way was he going to like you back.

"G... Gokudera-kun?" you manage to whisper.

Almost as if he were awake this whole time, he shot up and stared wide-eyed at you.

"Idiot... making me- the Tenth worry," he lied with a half assed glare, his emerald eyes saying otherwise. Their green hues flickering with relief.

You gave him a weak smile and giggled, "Aren't you the idiot? Stop lying and tell me the truth."

"I just can't win against you.." he sighed, his hand that still held yours giving a slight affectionate squeeze.

Grinning up at him, you worked up the courage and shot up from your lying position and threw your arms around his neck. You could feel him tense up from the sudden touch before he responded with a hesitant hug back before he pulled away and gently set you back down. His expression tight with concern and worry, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes strong with mixed emotions, "You should rest-"

"Do you know?"

He blinked.

"Yes."

.

.

Gokudera noticed. He noticed you getting even more paler and weaker as the month you still have to live progresses. It secretly hurt him to know that once the month is over.. you'll be gone.

"What?" you asked a bit shocked.

The bomber sighed and repeated, "Do you... want to go out some time.." His face grew cherry red as he started to wave his hand around, "Don't you dare misunderstand, stupid woman!-"

"Okay!" you interrupt him with a big smile, a soft blush dusting your cheeks.

He looked away to avoid showing you his blush, butterflies fluttering inside him, "Saturday morning.."

.

.

It finally came the day that you would go on a date with Gokudera. (A/N: Sorry if I have a horrible fashion taste and description skill) You wore a navy blue cardigan over a loose white t-shirt, tucked into light blue denim skinny jeans. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were combed free of any knots and tangles and left down.

As you walked to the park where you would meet up with him, you cursed the fact that he made you wake up really early in the morning while it was still dark for the date. What was so important that you had to wake up this early? The sun wasn't even up yet!

You squinted as the sun began to rise and colors splayed across the dark sky in a mixture of purple and hues of orange, red, and yellow. Turning to face the sunrise, careful not to stare directly at the sun, you gazed in awe as you wished Gokudera was here.

"Pretty..." you murmured to no one in particular. That is.. until a pair of arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back into a warm body.

"What do you think?" a familiar voice spoke as they rested their chin atop your head.

Pouting, you leaned against the tall frame of the person and closed your eyes, "I still don't see the reason why I had to wake up this early.."

"What the hell woman-!"

"I'm joking!" you laughed as you pulled away from Gokudera and stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

He rolled his eyes as he stuck out his hand towards you, "Tch.. fine lets go."

You blinked at the gesture and gave him a confused frown. He noticed the inquiring look on your face and growled before grasping your hand, he turned away from you when he realized his face must have been a bright red that could rival the sunrise. "Stupid... now hurry up.."

.

.

"The zoo?" you questioned as you smiled down at your still interlocked hands.

He nodded as he led you to the panda exhibit. You, to his disappointment, let go of his hand and quickly ran up to the railing and cooed at the adult panda munching on a stick of bamboo. You were giggling and waving at a panda as Gokudera watched you silently with a blush. Then you heard a little boy crying.

You found a little boy about the age of six not too far from the exhibit sitting on a bench alone and crying. Kneeling down in front of him, you took his hands and pulled them away from his face before wiping his tears, "What's wrong?"

He blinked at you through teary green eyes that reminded you of Gokudera before almost immediately clinging to you. "Uwah onee-san!"

"A-are you lost?" you asked, sweat dropping when you felt jealous emerald eyes burning holes into the back of your head, "What's your name?"

Nodding, he buried his face into your chest and muffled his reply, "..un, I don't know where mommy and daddy is... m-my name is Akashi..."

You squealed and hugged him closer to you, "Aww! Onee-san will help you find your parents!" Looking back at your silver-headed companion you gave him a smile, "Is that okay with you?"

He glared at the little boy in your arms before staring at the cute expression you were giving him. Sighing, he nodded, "Fine..."

"Yay!" you giggled as you lifted the boy to his feet and held his hand, "Let's go find your parents then!"

Even if he was jealous that this little brat was stealing your attention from him, he was happy and satisfied to see your smiling and happy face.

"Come on Gokudera-kun, before we leave you!" As he followed the two of you he glanced down at Akashi who turned back to him, snuggling closer to you, and stuck out his tongue and held your hand tighter.

_'That little brat!'_ his thoughts growled.

"Something wrong Gokudera-kun?" you asked, turning to see him sulking like a little lost puppy. You inwardly giggled at the thought of him wearing dog ears and a dog tail.

"...Nothing," he pouted, averting his eyes from yours.

"Hmm..." you hummed, "Are you perhaps tired and need a break? Here let's rest here! I'll go get some refreshments!" Before he could protest, you left him on a bench with Akashi who gave your retreating figure a dejected look.

Gokudera scowled down at the boy who in turn scrunched his eyebrows and frowned cutely up at him. Imaginary sparks of electricity seem to fly between them both, bystanders sweat dropping at the silent competition.

"Akashi!" a voice called, "This is where you were all along!"

He looked up to see a woman and a man who resembled the boy next to him. He inwardly grinned knowing that he'll finally be able to spend time with you. "Ah are those people your parents?" he asked as he ushered Akashi towards the two.

They smiled in relief and hugged their son, "Thank you young man!"

"..sure.." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

When they left Gokudera there, you returned with two cans of soda. "Eh? Where's Akashi?"

"His parents came."

"Oh that's good-! G-gokudera-kun?!" You squeaked in surprise when he suddenly pulled you close and wrapped you in a warm hug. Burying his face into your shoulder, he muffled, "I finally have you to myself..."

Your face grew red as you stood frozen solid, your thoughts screaming in shock.

"A-ano... Gokudera-kun?" "Hm?" "...were you perhaps jealous?"

"..." Bullseye.

"Fufu~ Nothing to be jealous about~"

"sh-shut up!"

.

.

At the end of the day, you both sat on the river bank watching the sunset. The sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds stretched long across the sky and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show. You grinned in awe at the sight and gave your companion's hand a soft squeeze as you pointed at some visible stars in the sky.

"Pretty!" you squealed as you took a deep breath and decided to rest your head on Gokudera's shoulder. "I had fun today.." you whispered, snuggling closer to his side.

You were kind of disappointed and confused when he pulled his hand away... until you were presented with a sterling silver heart shaped locket. "H...here.." he murmured as he looked away and placed it in your hands, "..but don't you dare open it until I say so! Also.. don't get the wrong idea, stupid woman!"

Giggling at his fairly noticeable blush, you nodded and slipped on the necklace.

"Thank you," you said before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

As you both continued to watch the sun setting in the distance and the moon beginning to glow brighter, he failed to notice your shallow breathing and high temperature.

.

.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called to his friend with a frantic expression.

"What's wrong, Tenth? Is someone bullying you again?" the bomber began to growl as he took out a stack of dynamite.

Shaking his head, the brunette frowned, "I-it's (y/n), she's in the hospital."

.

.

When you woke up with a raging headache, you were surprised to find Gokudera glaring down at you and (c/n) in his arms. Managing a smile, you greeted him, "Oh hey Gokudera-kun-"

"Save it," he scoffed as he sat on the chair beside your bed, "Why didn't you tell me you were't feeling well?"

Pouting, you fiddled with the hem of the bed sheets, "I-I didn't want to be a bother..."

The room fell silent, save for the soft mewing of the kitten that belonged to you. You smiled. Time flew by so quickly. Your time to live was running low, your health decreasing. You could probably guess that in the next few days was when you'd have to finally say goodbye to this world, when you would fall into an eternal sleep.

"...go ahead and open the locket."

"Eh?"

"You heard me.."

You blinked and glanced down at the heart shaped locket resting on your chest, giving him a questioning look, you slowly pried open the locket. Once it opened just like a book, you found a small written engraving inside along with a picture of you, (c/n), and Gokudera. The engraving read: _2nice + 2be = 4gotten_.

At that moment you remembered that one day when you asked him...

_"ne.. Gokudera-kun... What if I were to die tomorrow?"_

_"What kind of question is that?" he asked with raised and furrowed eyebrows._

_You shrugged nonchalantly, "Just a question... I'm just kind of wondering if you or the others would one day forget me.." Smiling sadly you continued, "Would it be as if I never existed at all? Or perhaps I was just another person cursed with an inevitable fate.."_

_"Of course not! I will never- I mean the Tenth and that baseball idiot won't forget you!" he said with a frown._

Tears blurred your vision as you clutched the locket close to your chest. You sobbed and whimpered as Gokudera set the kitten on your lap before embracing your shivering form.

"You idiot, no one would ever forget someone like you..." he whispered soothingly, rubbing gentle circles on your back, "I will always remember you."

"...G-Gokudera-kun... Is it okay if I can call you Hayato?" you asked innocently as you wrapped your arms around his neck in return.

"Nothing's stopping you."

"Thank you.. Hayato," you whispered with a big smile, "Thank you... I really do.. like you a lot.."

He blushed brightly and tightened his hold, "Idiot..."

Pulling away, you smiled up at him and asked, "Ne Hayato, just once... can you kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask.." he grumbled under his breath before swooping down and capturing your lips.

.

.

The next few days, Gokudera always visited for hours, always bringing a bouquet of (fave flowers) and (c/n). He talked about his beloved "Tenth" of course, but you could always tell by the look in his green orbs that he was hurting whenever he saw you with those tubes attached to you.

Today was no different, was what he thought as he walked to your room in the hospital. That is.. until the doctor passed by and informed him that your condition deteriorated and you fell into a coma. After hearing this, the bomber pushed past the doctor and hurried to your room. No way was he going to leave you alone now. Flinging your door open, he rushed inside to see you with the same attachments but now with an oxygen mask covering your mouth and nose.

Replacing the flowers in the flower vase like he usually did and setting your kitten by your side, he sat beside your bed and took one glance at your still figure before he covered his face with his hands. No way was this happening right now. The time went by so fast.

_'(y/n).. Look what you did to me,' _he thought, '_at least take responsibility and stay by my side...'_

He never thought he would fall in love, but when you came along.. It was like you tripped him and he fell hard for you. His stupid little heart raced when he saw you, his stupid cheeks flushing whenever you smiled or displayed any affection.

Before he could stop it, tears fell from his eyes. He bit his lip hard to stop from letting out any sobs.

_'Look what you're doing to me!' _his thoughts screamed as tears fell from his closed eyes to his lap. _'__Don't you dare leave me!'_

Your eyes slowly opened, they widened when you noticed Gokudera crying right beside you. Trying to move or speak, you found it futile as your body was numb and unable to move.

_'M-my body... please move!' _you screamed inwardly, your voice not coming, _'__please Hayato, stop crying!'_

"Do you get it now?" he whispered through soft sobs, he looked at you and was startled to find you staring back at him with concern. Wiping his face, he took your hand in his and managed a small smile, "Even if it's just me... You won't be forgotten.. You are _too nice to be forgotten_."_  
_

You gave him a big smile and finally spoke your last words as you felt your eyelids getting heavier by the second and your body growing number than ever.

"I'm.. glad... I was able.. to be... by.. your.. side.."

* * *

**(A/N) Augh it sucks right? I'm sorry, as I wrote this I was like: omigod asdfghjkl, Goku-chan is so OOC /-\ Btw I always wonder if you guys ever notice that I always use lockets to represent the object of affection xD ahaha anyways I apologize if there is any mistakes and R&R :3**


End file.
